1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to training simulators. In particular, the present invention relates to a weapons training simulator system for allowing a trainee rifleman to fire a weapon without the requirement of live ammunition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous weapon simulator devices have been utilized in shooting galleries, for training riflemen in combat situations, and other places. As a matter of fact, such weapon simulator devices are so numerous in quantity that further discussion thereof is unnecessary at this time. Thus, suffice it to say that there are some general similarities between them and the subject invention, but the structures and functions of the subject invention are quite different and a considerable improvement over the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,178 entitled Universal Infantry Weapons Trainer, to Albert H. Marshall, Frank J. Oharek, John H. Dillard, and Robert J. Entwistle, is the closest known prior art of the subject invention. A universal infantry weapons trainer is disclosed therein in which frames of motion picture film are employed to produce simultaneously from one set of frames, a background area which includes a visual target and, from another set of frames, an infrared lead aim spot. The sets of film frames are coordinated in projection and in a desired degree of nonregistration between the lead spot and the target by a selsyn circuit, so as to provide a lead in the infrared spot that is representative of the correct lead and an indication of whether or not a weapon is properly aimed. Also disclosed is a receiver circuit comprising a quadrant arrangement of infrared detectors for sensing the infrared lead aim spot combined with amplifiers, comparators, logic, and means for indicating a bullseye "hit" on a target or a specific area of near miss relative to the target on the field of view displaying it.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of accuracy, complexity, and target information efficiency. Moreover, with respect to the former, sophistication and, hence, the quality thereof only need be that which is sufficient for entertainment purposes. With respect to the Universal Infantry Weapons Trainer, this training system does not operate exactly the same as the subject invention, and contains a combination of elements that is somewhat different from that of the present invention. In particular, the Universal Infantry Weapons Trainer provides for the processing of data information received from only one weapon during a training session, thereby limiting the number of trainee riflemen that can utilize the aforementioned training system during the training session.